Forum:Overarch page for the SS boss keys?
I'm still new to Wikis and learning what to do and what not to do, and I asked this on my Talk page but was suggested to move it here, so... Original question: Is it alright if I make a page for the Key Sculptures introduced in Skyward Sword so they're grouped together, since they're similar items with identical uses? (Golden Carving, Dragon Sculpture, etc) [[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']]'s response: I'm pretty sure it's not in line with our normal standards to make a page like that. The game doesn't give them any overarching name or anything, so they are just given separate articles and connected via the See also Mine: I was curious about it because even though there's no "overarch" title, most other things are grouped together based on similarity such as clothes/tunics and I thought it'd be nice to organize. Since they're all sculptures made to be keys I call them "Sculpture Keys". I already have the "Sculpture Keys" page code written up on standby if this idea is okay. The page embellishes their function and includes smaller fine points that aren't included on the existing pages, such as their representation on the HUD with their own icons and the fact that they shatter when the door is unlocked, in line with the usage of boss defeat descriptions such as Koloktos letting off diamonds when it explodes. I just thought it'd be nice to organize a bit. If this idea is bogus/out of line though, should I just transfer the HUD/action stuff to each individual key page? --IceFlame 18:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I can see exactly were you are coming from on this. It is an awkward situation really. I mean all the items serve the exact function despite different names. If there was an overarching name I would probably say defiantly but the fact that they don't is quite troublesome. It would be nice to have them on one page which could make quite a good page instead of many small pages that repeat most of the same info. There are a number of things we need to consider in relation to consistency. In the case of the Tunics there is an overall article but each tunic has it's own page too, which might be a possibility for this, maybe. However the tunics have different properties from each other while these don't really. I don't believe we have individual pages for all the different Tingle Statues, all of which have a full names. On top of that we have separate pages for the Bedroom Key which is functionally identical to the bosses key. Over all I find it a really tricky situation. The fact that they don't have a group title is very problematic. I assume there is an official guide for Skyward Sword that will be released at some point. Such a guide might have a group title for them and if that was the case I probably would support making a page listing all of them. Until then though I am undecided. Oni Link 19:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) While I'm unsure of what my decision would be if there was an overarching name for them, I have to say that as of now I can't support this notion. Another example of articles that would probably benefit from having a parent article if they had an overarching names would be the the Tarm Ruins jewels from Oracle of Seasons, but because there's no name for all four of them, we have them separated. As for the Tingle Statues, one thing that distinguishes these articles from them for me is that while the general purpose is identical, the specific utilization changes as each key becomes more complex. While the Tingle Statues feature Tingle in different poses, there is literally no other difference besides location found (a given). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:56, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the name, could the page simply be called "Skyward Sword Boss Keys"? Or, given the fact that there are other unnamed sets of puzzle/multi-piece keys throughout the series, could these sets all be combined on one page under their games so they're in one place rather than having separate pages giving similar information? That way they're all together, and users can link to the sub-sections of the single page. Like, there would be a Twilight Princess section of the "Pieced Keys" page, and beneath that would have separate subsections for each key piece for the Bedroom Key and the key from Death Mountain's dungeon? My questioning also comes from my friends who agree that it doesn't quite make sense to have pages like Nightmare (boss) but not have sub-pages for each stage, while there are sub-pages for keys but no organization page. (I know there's not enough information on each stage of Nightmare to really justify separate pages, but then again neither is there really for each key without repeating the same stuff per page). --IceFlame 22:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I do see your point, but I must once again stress that we have no name and we tend to avoid unofficially named articles as much as possible. Perhaps they could each be briefly noted in the Boss Key article similar to how we mention the special cases in Twilight Princess, but I'm not sure I support any more than that. If other people agreed with you, though, I would not be opposed to having a hub page for the Skyward Sword keys. As for the Nightmare article, the Nightmare forms are different parts of the same boss fight, while these are clearly separate items. While extremely different, the forms are clearly the same entity attacking and splitting them would not really be practical. And I realize that we do split Onox and Dark Dragon, but that's a bit different as the two forms are kind of like different identities akin to Ganondorf and Ganon, while Nightmare does nothing more than physically morph into different characters or monsters. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I see the reasoning behind it and found that they're grouped under Boss Key, though my reasoning for the grouped page was to differentiate these keys from standard Boss Keys since their acquisition/use methods vary from the "norm". For now I'm embellishing the general Boss Key entry for Skyward Sword, though since all their information can be summed up singularly rather than copy-pasted among separate pages, should these special keys be grouped as sub-sections of their respective game entries on the Boss Key page? I mean, the definitions for the SS keys are the same on each page and can be defined at once below the "Skyward Sword" entry title and then delineated according to their respective dungeon and boss, rather than having copy/paste separate pages saying basically the same thing. Just suggesting. --IceFlame 01:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Generally when people say, "move the discussion to a forum", they don't mean literally. Instead of wasting space by copying the messages outright (and in such an unreadable way as you have currently done). Just link to the section containing that discussion instead. --Auron'Kaizer ' 07:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC)